Permíteme estar contigo
by Lady-Caos2013
Summary: Hola mis amigos lectores, como están? Espero que bien. Les dejo este one shot de Piccolo y Kalula (mi OC) ojala les guste y sus rewiews serán bienvenidos:)


Ha pasado exactamente un mes desde la última batalla contra aquel darkathan llamado Akuma y la Tierra se encontraba en un estado de paz y armonía.

Ahora todo era diferente...

La vida del namekusei había cambiado y su rutina de antes quedó en el pasado, si bien había algunos hábitos que no había abandonado pero ya no era lo mismo en compañía de la peli verde

Sus largas horas que dedicaba a los entrenamientos en soledad quedó atrás, su compañera entrenaba diariamente con él haciendo los combates más emocionantes y divertidos (a pesar que no le gustaba pelear) y sus meditaciones también las hacia en su compañía, quien lo observaba paseando de un lado a otro tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Sabía que no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran en aquella fase de paz.

Era sorprendente como habían pasado de ser desconocidos a compañeros, de compañeros a mentor y alumna, de mentor y alumna a amigos y de amigos a novios... Aunque pensándolo bien... ¿Realmente eran novios?

Ya se habían besado pero solo en aquella ocasión, salían a pasear explorando las maravillas naturales de la Tierra y de vez en cuando, la joven le jugaba un pequeña broma inofensiva y sabiendo perfectamente que eso lo ponía de malas, de alguna forma se las ingeniaba para hacerle cambiar de humor.

Esa día se podía apreciar como unas luces se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro colisionando y provocando fuertes ondas expansivas causando destrozos en el lugar y los destellos de luz provenientes de los ataques de energía que realizaban.

Ella se acercó a su contrincante a una gran velocidad, levantó la rodilla y golpeó en dirección a su cabeza, Piccolo bloqueó con el antebrazo con algo de dificultad, dio un puñetazo directo a su rostro pero él lo bloqueó con la mano y le respondió con un golpe igual que fue interceptado.

Chocaron con fiereza sus rodillas, el guerrero le dio un cabezazo haciéndola que se tambaleara un poco pero ésta contraatacó con una patada horizontal mandándolo volar provocando que se estrellara contra el suelo rocoso creando una cortina de humo; unos segundos después, volvió de un salto y los dos se miraron con una sonrisa idéntica en los labios.

Ambos chocaron con sus puños, el impacto era tan grande que creó una onda expansiva destruyendo rocas del ambiente, levantando polvo y creando enormes fisuras en el suelo, dieron una patada chocando de nuevo, al momento de retirarla comenzaron a chocar gran velocidad de puñetazos, Piccolo con más fuerza dio un derechazo pero la Etherion se abrió de piernas de forma vertical y bajando su cabeza logró evadirlo respondiendo con un poderoso puñetazo que le dio en el estómago levantándolo unos metros del suelo, se reincorporó dando un pequeño brinco siguiendo a su rival y le propino varios puñetazos en el abdomen y estómago, acto seguido le dio un rodillazo que lo hizo doblegar pero antes de que pudiera interceptarle un codazo en dirección a la nuca, el nameku desapareció de golpe y apareció a unos cuantos metros de ella.

Furioso ante aquel ataque frenético, hizo explotar su aura relampagueante aumentando considerablemente su ki, instantáneamente la embistió con el hombro con brusquedad, le propino tanto puñetazos como patadas, giró sobre sí mismo cogiendo impulso y logro darle una patada en la cara.

Kalula salió disparada cientos de metros, aún volando hacia atrás por el golpe, comenzaba a recuperarse pero Piccolo apareció encima suyo y con la manos juntas la golpeó en la cabeza tirándole contra el suelo. En el momento que la guerrera iba a estrellarse, desapareció de la vista de su rival y reapareció a unos metros de él

Con una de sus manos hacia atrás reunió una gran cantidad de poder y gritó ESPADA DE LUZ. En ese momento movió sus brazos hacia delante disparando una ráfaga de energía, elevó su ki con algo de esfuerzo apartando el proyectil con su brazo, en ese instante su contrincante estaban delante suyo y le dio un golpe en el estomago dejándolo sin respiración unos momentos, cuando se recuperó del golpe respondió dando con tanta fuerza en su pómulo izquierdo. Esto la hizo alejarse unos cuantos metros algo aturdida, nuevamente estiró su brazo tomándola del suyo y la azotó fuertemente contra el suelo árido y rocoso creando una cortina de humo

Al notar que ella no se movía, pensó que tal vez estaba inconsciente y que se le había pasado un poco la mano. Se le acercó y de repente, la joven se levantó de golpe lanzando una ráfaga de ki hacia el suelo saliendo disparada hacia arriba. Piccolo le siguió mientras el humo desaparecía, preparó el brazo y dio un golpe aprovechando la fuerza del impulso pero antes de darlo vio a Kalula con la palma extendida disparando una bola de energía dándole de lleno creando una explosión.

El humo se disipó, se miraban jadeando, el namekusei voló hacia ella y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla haciéndola sangrar, ésta le respondió de la misma forma haciendo que sangrara también, los dos golpearon y bloquearon con el antebrazo a la vez, al instante comenzaron a dar golpes bloqueándolos con furia y locura. Sus auras se mezclaron y los rayos danzaban a su alrededor, mientras cada golpe creaba pequeñas ondas expulsando aire y levantando polvo y rocas, finalmente se separaron con pequeño salto hacia atrás aterrizando.

-Esta pelea es perfecta, estoy impresionado- dijo medio sonriendo el nameku- Y pensar que antes ni siquiera sabías volar- se mofo

-¿Curioso no? Yo tampoco creí que llegaría tan lejos...- respondió de igual manera, relajó su postura y su expresión.

Piccolo, que se encontraba frente a ella aún con su posición de combate, la miró con algo de extrañeza.

-¿Por qué te detienes? Continuemos- insistió

-No hay porque precipitarse- dijo tranquilamente- tomemos un pequeño descanso.

-¡Hmp! Como quieras.- le contestó indiferente tambien relajando su postura

-No te enfades por favor- le pidió caminando hacia él- ¿Podemos dejarlo para después?

-¿Por qué?- preguntó al instante, cruzándose de brazos

-Porque ya casi es hora del almuerzo, la verdad es que estoy hambrienta- rió un poco apenada tocándose el estómago y añadió, con un ligero sonrojo- y quiero invitarte...

Piccolo tardó un poco en responder

-No tengo hambre- respondió cerrando los ojos

-Entonces... ¿Podrías acompañarme?- inquirió con algo de timidez, el nameku volvió a abrir los ojos- Es que necesito que me ayudes con algo...

Éste se la quedó mirando unos cuantos segundos un poco extrañado pero al percibir un dulce sentimiento de súplica en sus ojos, no pudo no sucumbir ante ellos.

-Esta bien.- aceptó, sin mucho ánimo

-Te lo agradezco mucho.- le sonrió con amabilidad.

Ambos emprendieron vuelo y comenzaron a volar en dirección a las montañas.

Una vez allí, ambos se encontraban en el comedor almorzando juntos. Ciertamente el nameku había aceptado su petición por cortesía pero al reparar que su compañera estaba comiendo sola, le dio la sensación de que quedaba fuera de lugar y terminó por acompañarla. Nunca lo había hecho pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto, el ambiente era cálido, tranquilo y le agradaba.

Después de almorzar...

-Entonces...- comenzó él, ella lo miró curiosa- ¿Para qué me necesitas?

-Pues...- no sabía cómo empezar, temía como sería su reacción por lo que iba pedirle y con algo de cautela, preguntó- ¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que en mi tiempo libre practico gimnasia?

-Si.- asintió secamente

-Bueno...- bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos algo nerviosa, algo que no pasó por alto para Piccolo- quería pedirte que si podrías...

-Olvídalo- le cortó en seco interrumpiéndola

-¿Hm?- confundida, alzando la vista

-¡De ninguna manera voy a hacer esa ridiculez contigo! ¡Asi que vete quitando esa idea de tu cabeza!- se negó rotundamente un poco alterado y con el ceño fruncido

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No es eso!- se apresuró a decir

-¿Entonces?- impaciente

-Quería pedirte... Que si podrías ser mi entrenador...- inquirió con cierta timidez

-¿Tú entrenador?- repitió con algo de extrañeza, ella asintió con la cabeza- ¿Por qué?

-Porque antes que mis hermanos se fueran, me ayudaban con las prácticas pero ahora que no están necesito ayuda

-¿Lo hacían todos al mismo tiempo?- parpadeó un par de veces incrédulo

-Por supuesto, no creas que solo las artes marciales se requieren de disciplina, esfuerzo y dedicación- le aseguró- aunque sea de un contorno totalmente distinto, los requisitos son los mismos.

-¿Y por qué rayos me quieres a mi como tu entrenador? En mi opinión te manejas bastante bien sola- entrecerró los ojos sospechando

-Porque eres el mejor maestro que conozco y cuando se trata de estrictez, no hay mejor candidato que tú...- le sonrió

Piccolo no pudo evitar sentirse de cierta forma halagado que le dio la razón en silencio, pero su argumento no lo convencía del todo, por lo que preguntó...

-¿Qué hacían exactamente?

-Corregir posiciones, técnicas y posturas. Medir y controlar el tiempo. Indicar, sugerir, redirigir...- le señaló contando con los dedos

-Que tontería.- le cortó en seco

Su sonrisa se borró al instante, es verdad, no hacia nada de eso y tratándose de él, lo que le había pedido era imposible. No sabía en qué estaba pensando. Se sentía una gran tonta.

-Es verdad...- soltó casi en un suspiro, cabizbaja- Discúlpame, debi suponer que tú...

-No te entrenaría de esa forma- le interrumpió levantándose de su asiento

-¿Qué cosa?- alzó la vista sorprendida

-Ya me oíste.- se cruzó de brazos

-Pe-pero Piccolo... Yo creí que...

-Ya te dije que tienes que aprender a no responder por el otro- le replicó

Ella parpadeó, temiendo haber interpretado mal su lectura entre lineas.

-E-entonces... ¿Aceptas?- se le ocurrió preguntar con algo de cautela, al cabo de un rato de silencio

-Nunca dije lo contrario.- puntualizó

Había utilizado las palabras apropiadas logrando sacarle una amplia sonrisa a su compañera, parecía entusiasmada con la idea de tenerlo como su entrenador. Aunque en el fondo, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había dicho.

-"¿¡Cómo es que siempre me presto para estas cosas!?"- se replicó mentalmente.

Minutos después, el nameku se dirigió hacia la planta baja bajando por las escaleras, caminó unos pasos por el pasillo hasta detenerse frente a un gran portón corredizo. Con ambas manos, deslizó aquella puerta siendo cegado por una luz brillante, que le hizo cerrar los ojos.

Cuando aquella luz se hizo más tenue... Fue como descubrir un mundo nuevo para él.

Una vez dentro del gimnasio, reparó con la mirada que había diversos aparatos en cada esquina y cada uno con diferente función

Los aparatos eran:

La barra asimétrica; cuya rutina entera debía fluir de un movimiento a otro sin pausas, balanceos de sobra o apoyos de más. La barra de equilibrio que debía realizar movimientos acrobáticos, gimnásticos y de danza. El ejercicio de suelo, que debía estar adaptado musicalmente mediante una coreografía, empleando elementos acrobáticos y gimnásticos y el salto (caballo, caballete o potro); que era uno de los que requería un poco más de esfuerzo por lo visto.

-Piccolo...- le habló ella débilmente

Al voltear la mirada, encontró a la chica usando un atuendo extraño y... Por alguna razón, algo revelador para su gusto.

Llevaba puesto un ajustado leotardo de mangas cortas color lavanda con algunos detalles en blanco y de corte alto, que dejaba apreciar sus esbeltas y tonificadas piernas y su cabello lo tenía recogido en un rodete.

Aquel traje de una pieza resaltaba aún más su figura curvilínea que, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a inspeccionar los detalles de su cuerpo con la mirada.

-Piccolo... ¡Piccolo!- oyó una voz que lo llamaba nuevamente

-¿Qué pasa?- titubeó él, parpadeando

-¿Estas bien?- un poco preocupada

-Si, ¿Por qué?- trató de sonar lo más serio posible.

Apartó la vista abochornado, sintiendo que su respiración se había agitado. Aún experimentaba ese tipo de sensaciones cuando la joven se encontraba cerca y simplemente no podía controlarlo. Un hecho que todavía le perturbaba bastante

-Te noto algo distraído

-Es tu opinión —respondió cruzándose de brazos sin inmutarse.

Sin embargo, la joven no parecía muy convencida de ello

-¿Por qué estas usando eso y no tu traje de combate?- le preguntó al cabo de un rato, despertando de su extraño trance.

-Oh, pues...-sonrió un poco apenada, sonrojándose sin querer- Esto es lo que usamos los gimnastas, nos permite una mayor movilidad y libertad al momento de realizar acrobacias...

-Ya veo.- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a echar un vistazo por los alrededores- ¿Esos son todos los aparatos que usas?

-En realidad, no son todos.- aclaró caminando hasta quedar a su lado

-¿Qué?- la miró de reojo, ella solo apuntó con el dedo hacia arriba

Al alzar la mirada, notó con sorpresa que había más aparatos en el techo: Anillas y trapecios de diferentes formas, estilos y tamaños. A juzgar por los aspectos que tenían (algunos estaban gastados) parecía que Kalula no sólo dedicaba largas horas a los entrenamientos.

-Ven...- lo tomó gentilmente de su brazo con ambas manos, éste le devolvió la mirada al instante- Ayúdame con el calentamiento

-Esta bien.

La peli verde se sentó mientras que el guerrero se encontraba detrás suyo cruzado de brazos, expectante. Ella juntó sus piernas, estiró los brazos hacia adelante y mirándolo sobre su hombro derecho dijo...

-Piccolo, empuja mi espalda por favor- le pidió con su característica amabilidad

Éste frunció el ceño, un poco confundido

-¿Por qué? Si eres muy flexible.

-Es que quiero que me ayudes y como mi entrenador, debes corregir si lo hago bien o no- sonrió un poco incómoda

El guerrero resopló algo fastidiado y apoyando su pie en su espalda, la obligó a bajar a tal punto que el pecho de la chica parecía que iba a atravesar sus piernas.

-Pi...ccolo... ¿Pou...drías guitar tu fie... Por fa... vor...?- le pidió ahogadamente, le estaba poniendo su peso encima y le costaba respirar.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?- preguntó molesto retirando su pie casi de inmediato, ella se reincorporó respirando hondamente

-No es así como se hace- le replicó un poco molesta, con un ojo cerrado y sobándose la espalda con una mano

-¿¡Entonces!?- algo impaciente

Ella se puso de pie y volteó.

-Te enseñaré, siéntate por favor- le pidió

-¿Por qué?- algo escéptico

-Sólo hazlo.

Éste se sentó con el ceño fruncido, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados. Ella se colocó detrás de él, se arrodilló y gentilmente apoyó sus manos en su espalda.

-¿Qué haces?- un poco alterado, lo había tomado desprevenido

-Dije que te enseñaría cómo se hace- le recordó sonriendo- ahora estira tus brazos y tus piernas, tal como yo lo hice.

Éste obedeció sin decir nada sintiéndose un gran tonto por dentro. Era ridículo ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan obediente?

Poco a poco sintió como la muchacha le empujaba suavemente su espalda con sus manos incitándolo a inclinarse y al hacerlo, sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda cuando su cuerpo tocó el suyo.

-Trata de bajar un poco más...- le sugirió ella con voz queda

El nameku bajó hasta tocar la punta de sus pies con sus manos. Al sentir como las manos de su compañera se deslizaron hasta detenerse en sus hombros, lo puso algo nervioso. Eran suaves y cálidas.

Ella retiró sus manos de sus hombros dejando de empujarlo y él se reincorporó casi de inmediato.

-Creo que ya entendiste- constató ella, el guerrero asintió secamente- es mi turno ahora.

Retomó su postura y comenzó a estirarse bajando poco a poco mientras que el namekusei le ayudaba empujando su espalda.

Continuaron estirando durante unos minutos los músculos del cuerpo en diferentes posiciones, algo que le causaba una sensación extraña a Piccolo y verse tan cerca de ella, no podía evitar sentirse molesto y un poco avergonzado al mismo tiempo, algo que Kalula no podía comprender (algunas de ellas terminaban en posturas comprometedoras). Se sentía extraño pero más allá de eso y sin importar cuando odiara admitirlo, se sentía a gusto tocarla.

Luego de unos minutos...

-Bien, ya terminamos con el calentamiento ¿Ahora qué?- preguntó él seriamente

-Sígueme...- le dijo caminando unos pasos más adelante

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos hasta detenerse en una gran cama elástica

-¿Vas a practicar en eso?- señaló con una pizca de incredulidad, ella asintió sin mirarlo

-Muchos creen que solo se trata de saltar y dar giros- el nameku la miró de reojo- pero el trampolín es comúnmente considerado por algunos gimnastas un aparato de dificultad, ya que se requiere de concentración y equilibrio- y con un tono mas serio, añadió- Si das un paso en falso, puedes sufrir una lesión grave.

El guerrero tardó un poco en responder y observando el aparato dijo...

-Súbete, quiero ver qué tan buena eres.

-Si.

Una vez allí, antes de comenzar, la joven le dio instrucciones para orientarlo un poco en su deber como entrenador. Sabía que jamás había hecho esto con alguien bajo este contorno y era natural que mostrara aversión, escepticismo y fastidio pero tenía entendido que era un buen estudiante para aprender cosas nuevas, por lo que no debía preocuparse tanto (Milk le había contado una vez que Piccolo había ido junto a Goku a la escuela de conducir y que éste había aprendido más rápido que su esposo)

Piccolo, en cambio, jamás se había sentido tan desorientado en toda su vida. No tenía la más remota idea de lo que tenía que hacer por lo que decidió, por esta vez, obedecer y seguir las instrucciones que le había indicado Kalula. Se sentía un completo tonto y en el fondo, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse prestado para esto.

Al principio la joven comenzó a hacer los saltos básicos, longitudinales, transversales y ornamentales. Giros mortales de frente, de atrás y sobre su propio eje.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?- le replicó con severidad, sus movimientos le parecían simples y un tanto aburridos

-¿Hm.?- lo miró con un poco de sorpresa mientras estaba suspendida en el aire

-¡Salta más alto!- le ordenó

-¡S-si!

El nameku observaba entre serio y expectante como sus saltos y giros mortales los estaba combinando en diferentes posiciones pero no era suficiente, era mejor que eso.

-¡Más rápido!- le volvió a ordenar

-¡Si!

Sus técnicas estaban cobrando mayor grado de dificultad.

Ahora estaba incluyendo un aterrizaje por la parte delantera del cuerpo y por la espalda. Saltos mortales simples y dobles, con un giro mínimo de 540 grados. Doble saltos mortales hacia adelante y hacia atrás, con y sin giros. Doble saltos mortales hacia adelante y hacia atrás, incluyendo giros completos.

-"No esta mal..."- pensó él mientras la observaba

Sus movimientos eran precisos, hasta que un ultimo salto, que fue demasiado alto, perdió el equilibrio y su cuerpo rebotó cayendo fuera hacia el otro lado del trampolín.

Afortunadamente su caída fue amortiguada por el guerrero que la atrapó justo a tiempo. El impulso del salto había sido tan fuerte que ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Ay, ay, ay...- se quejó sobándose la cabeza- ¡Piccolo! ¿Estás bien?

-¡Si que eres descuidada! ¡Ten más cuidado cuando entrenes!- le regañó de mala gana

-Jeje si, lo siento...- un poco apenada

-¡No me causa gracia!

-En todo caso, gracias por atraparme- le sonrió débilmente

Un pequeño silencio reino entre ellos

-¿Cuándo piensas quitarte?- le preguntó él desviando la mirada

-¿Eh?- un poco confundida

Al percatarse de que estaba aún recostada en el pecho del namekusei, se sonrojó inevitablemente y se apartó casi de inmediato.

-¡L-lo siento!- se disculpó algo apenada

-No importa- respondió indiferente poniéndose de pie. Y de forma despectiva, expresó- no puedo creer que saltar en esa cosa sea tan difícil- se cruzó de brazos

-Pues, no lo sabrás si no lo intentas- reparó ella mientras se levantaba

-¿Qué?

-Si crees que es tan sencillo, inténtalo entonces.

Éste soltó una exclamación de ironía y se dirigió hacia el trampolín

Al principio se sintió bastante molesto y ridículo por estar saltando en el trampolín pero al poco tiempo comenzó a ejecutar las mismas acrobacias que ella había hecho momentos antes. No le había costado nada de trabajo.

-¿Ves como no es tan difícil? Cualquier tonto puede hacerlo.

Se extrañó al no recibir respuesta, alguna queja o exclamación y al girar la mirada, notó que Kalula caminaba hacía una percha para colgar toallas y tomó una de ellas colocándosela alrededor del cuello. Luego tomó su botellón de agua y comenzó a beberla.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?- le preguntó un tanto molesto apareciendo volando por detrás. Ella dejó de beber de su botella- No me digas que te ofendiste

-Te equivocas.- contestó sin mirarlo

-¿Entonces?- algo impaciente

Ella se volteó a verlo entre seria y un poco molesta

-Lo que estabas haciendo no era saltar, sino trampa.

-¿Qué dices?- abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa, pero pronto comenzó a gruñir

-Asi es Piccolo, estabas haciendo trampa.

-¡No digas estupideces!- gritó enojado

-Entonces ¿Me puedes explicar por qué estabas utilizando tu ki mientras hacías todo eso?- continuó aún seria

Éste frunció levemente el ceño molestándose más y cruzándose de brazos contestó...

-No veo porque no hacerlo, es más fácil así.

Ella suspiró cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza, se sentía decepcionada. Al abrirlos de nuevo sólo dijo...

-Voy a seguir practicando...- pasó por su lado evitando tocarlo pero antes que pudiera escuchar alguna queja, añadió con una pequeña sonrisa mirándolo sobre su hombro derecho- Descuida, no tienes que entrenarme si no lo deseas. Lo haré por mi cuenta.

-¡Hmp.! Como quieras- se retiró sin decir nada más

Un tenso e incómodo silencio se apoderó del gimnasio por unos momentos.

Mientras que Kalula seguía practicando, Piccolo estaba entrenando mentalmente en su típica postura de meditación en un rincón pero por una extraña razón, no podía concentrarse. Aquella sensación de molestia no lo dejaba en paz que terminó por abrir los ojos.

 _-"Quería pedirte... Que si podrías ser mi entrenador..."_

 _-"¿Tu entrenador? ¿Por qué?"_

 _-"Porque antes que mis hermanos se fueran, me ayudaban con las prácticas pero ahora que no están necesito ayuda"_

 _-"¿Lo hacían todos al mismo tiempo?"_

 _-"Por supuesto, no creas que solo las artes marciales se requieren de disciplina, esfuerzo y dedicación. Aunque sea de un contorno totalmente distinto, los requisitos son los mismos."_

 _-"¿Y por qué rayos me quieres a mi como tu entrenador? En mi opinión te manejas bastante bien sola"_

 _-"Porque eres el mejor maestro que conozco y cuando se trata de estrictez, no hay mejor candidato que tú..."_

Desde un principio no pudo ocultar su total desacuerdo. Había dicho que era una tontería y sabía que no iba a funcionar pero Kalula estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea de tenerlo como su entrenador que no pudo decirle que no. Simplemente no pudo. Aún le resultaba curioso como se las ingeniaba para convencerlo de hacer algunas cosas.

Echó un pequeño vistazo hacia la chica, la cual se hallaba estirando sus piernas. Quería estar con ella en estos momentos pero no bajo este contorno, sino al que él le gustaba y aunque de vez en cuando acostumbraba a entrenar solo, le resultaba mas entretenido pelear contra ella...

 _-"¿Y ahora qué pasa? No me digas que te ofendiste"_

 _-"Te equivocas."_

 _-¿Entonces?"_

 _-"Lo que estabas haciendo no era saltar, sino trampa."_

 _-"¿Qué dices?"_

 _-"Asi es Piccolo, estabas haciendo trampa."_

 _-"¡No digas estupideces!"_

 _-"Entonces ¿Me puedes explicar por qué estabas utilizando tu ki mientras hacías todo eso?"_

 _-"No veo porque no hacerlo, es más fácil así."_

Tras recordar aquello, no pudo evitar sentir molestia con una pequeña pizca de confusión en su pecho.

¿Que había hecho trampa por utilizar su ki en aquel aparato? No lo comprendía y no le interesaba saberlo tampoco. No iba a disculparse por entrenar a su manera, le parecía ridículo por lo que no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y retomó su postura de meditación

-Rayos...- masculló

La joven estaba practicando en un aparato conocido como "la cuerda floja": Una cuerda sujetada por ambos extremos, despegada del suelo y con una ligera curvatura por su des-tensión.

Estaba practicando principalmente caminar hacia atrás, mantener el equilibrio en diferentes pies y estiramientos.

 _-"Lo que estabas haciendo no era saltar, sino trampa."_

 _-"¿Qué dices?"_

 _-"Asi es Piccolo, estabas haciendo trampa."_

 _-"¡No digas estupideces!"_

 _-"Entonces ¿Me puedes explicar por qué estabas utilizando tu ki mientras hacías todo eso?"_

 _-"No veo porque no hacerlo, es más fácil así."_

Abrió los ojos, observando el techo mientras recogía sus piernas terminando recostada en la cuerda. No pudo evitar sentirse mal por lo ocurrido

 _-"Voy a seguir practicando... Descuida, no tienes que entrenarme si no lo deseas. Lo haré por mi cuenta."_

 _-"¡Hmp.! Como quieras"_

-Soy una tonta...- murmuró en tono bajo, frunciendo un poco el ceño- no tenía que haberle dicho eso...

Se puso de pie y comenzó a efectuar saltos y movimientos más dinámicos, entre ellos saltos mortales hacia atrás y adelante hasta que un débil aplauso la detuvo.

-¿Eh? ¿Piccolo?- parpadeó un par de veces con un poco de sorpresa.

-Si, muy buenos todos esos trucos. Podrías trabajar en un circo- comentó sarcástico

Ella se bajó de un salto de la cuerda, caminó hacia él y cabizbaja dijo...

-Por favor, no te burles.- un poco apenada

-No lo hago, solo digo lo que pienso- apuntó él con su acostumbrada seriedad

Otro incómodo silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos y la verdad, no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

-Piccolo, yo...

-Quiero que me enseñes tu forma de practicar- soltó de repente interrumpiéndola

-¿Qué? ¿Mi forma de practicar?- alzó la vista, éste asintió secamente- Pero ¿Por qué?- no comprendía

-¡No hagas tantas preguntas y enséñame!- puntualizó un poco irritado y desviando la mirada

Ella ladeó la cabeza entre confundida y un poco extrañada por unos momentos preguntándose qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión pero pronto comprendió logrando dibujarle una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Muy bien, pero recuerda no usar tu ki ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Por qué?- la miró de reojo

-Ya lo sabrás. Ven, vayamos de vuelta al trampolín.

Ambos estaban de regreso en el trampolín pero antes de empezar...

-Recuerda Piccolo, no uses tu ki al momento de saltar- le recordó

-Ya lo sé, ¿No te cansas de repetirme eso?- un poco molesto

-Jeje...- rió ella

-Bien, hagámoslo.

-Ah Piccolo...

-¿Hm.?- la miró fijamente

-Pues...- balbuceó un poco nerviosa

La verdad quería sugerirle que usara otro atuendo para hacer los movimientos pero tratándose de él, sabía que sería imposible convencerlo por lo que guardó silencio

-¿Qué pasa?- notó como se rascaba la barbilla con expresión nerviosa

-¡N-no nada! ¡Empieza cuando estes listo!- respondió atropelladamente agitando las manos restándole importancia, con solo imaginarlo usando ropa ajustada se sonrojó de sobremanera

Piccolo comenzó a hacer los mismos saltos que había hecho su compañera, longitudinales, transversales y ornamentales. Luego comenzó hacer saltos mortales de frente, de atrás y sobre su propio eje pero al momento de intentar combinar sus saltos y giros mortales en diferentes posiciones, cayó sobre el trampolín haciendo que su cuerpo rebotara como un balón

-¿Pero qué...?

Se puso de pie nuevamente y volvió a repetir los mismos movimientos pero inexplicablemente fallaba volviendo a caer en el trampolín ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

-No es fácil ¿Eh?- le habló ella ofreciéndole su mano, el nameku alzó la vista mirándola entre serio y desconcertado unos segundos pero recobró la compostura y la tomó.

-No puedo creerlo...- masculló entre dientes molesto

-Descuida, no hay porqué avergonzarse...- le dijo para tranquilizarlo- esta vez lo haremos juntos.

-Bien.- dijo no muy convencido

Ambos peleadores estaban enfrentados mirándose fijamente uno al otro

-Hay que trabajar en equipo Piccolo. Cuanto te lo diga, salta.

-Entendido.

-¿Listo?- éste asintió con la cabeza- ¡Ahora!

Los peleadores comenzaron a saltar al mismo tiempo consiguiendo elevarse a la misma altura.

Empezaron a hacer los saltos y giros dichamente nombrados por unos minutos pero a medida que transcurría el tiempo, Piccolo seguía fallando en los mismos movimientos. Esto le irritaba bastante, si se comparaba con Kalula, su forma de saltar y de girar eran muy superior al suyo.

-No te frustres Piccolo- le dijo ella colocándose a su lado

-¡Es fácil para ti decirlo!- contestó malhumorado

Ella solo sonrió divertida, algo que molesto aún más al nameku

-¿Sabes cual es el problema? Estás muy rígido

-¿Rígido?- repitió ligeramente incrédulo

-Asi es, eso hace que tus movimientos pierdan velocidad y precisión y te marees al momento de girar. Tienes que soltarte más

-¿Soltarme? ¿Y por qué haría una cosa asi?- cuestionó algo escéptico

-Tú hazlo y lo sabrás...

La verdad no sabía qué tenía en mente ni qué quería decir con esas palabras pero sólo había una forma de averiguarlo, por lo que decidió dejar que sus movimientos fluyesen naturalmente por única vez.

A lo que al principio sus movimientos eran rígidos éstos comenzaron a cobrar mayor precisión y rapidez logrando combinar sus saltos y giros mortales en diferentes posiciones. No podía creerlo, al mostrar más soltura había logrado dominar los mismos movimientos en donde había fallado minutos antes.

-"Increíble..."- se dijo para sus adentros, estaba sorprendido.

Observó los movimientos de la peli verde y por una extraña razón, quería hacer lo mismo, quería acompañarla por lo que puso más esfuerzo a sus técnicas consiguiendo mayor grado de dificultad. Kalula se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió ampliamente, ambos se estaban acoplando al mismo tiempo.

Cuando terminaron, Piccolo estaba muy cansado, tenía gotas de sudor por todas partes y su pecho subía y bajaba respirando hondamente mientras que Kalula secaba su transpiración con una toalla alrededor de su cuello y tomaba de su botella.

-Piccolo ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó ella un poco preocupada

-Si, no es nada- dijo sin darle mucha importancia

Sin embargo, ella no parecía muy convencida, su estado indicaba lo contrario.

-Ten.- le ofreció su botellón de agua. Éste se la quedo mirando unos segundos y la tomó. Al juzgar como tomaba agua, estaba muy sediento

-Gracias.- dijo una vez terminado

-Al contrario- negó con la cabeza suavemente- soy yo la que debe agradecerte.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haber aceptado ser mi entrenador y tambien...- se sonrojó un poco- por haber practicado conmigo, eso me hizo feliz...

Éste tardó un poco en responder

-Ahora entiendo porque prefieres practicar sin usar tu ki- respondió desviando la mirada

-Veo que ya lo descubriste- sonrió, no le sorprendía.

El nameku finalmente pudo comprender con profundidad porqué la etherion prefería entrenar y practicar de manera tradicional algunas veces: Al no utilizar sus poderes requería más esfuerzo físico de lo normal y al hacerlo, beneficiaba la velocidad, los reflejos y otras habilidades. Al incrementar los poderes de forma natural, significaba que al momento de utilizarlos en una pelea, la carga sería menos pesada.

-"Muy astuta Kalula..."- pensó para sus adentros. No era el método que él habría utilizado pero debía reconocer que era una buena estrategia para entrenar.

Después de la clase...

-Gracias por haberme ayudado Piccolo.- le dijo con una sonrisa amable

-Ni lo menciones... ¡Jamás!

Ella se rió un poco

-Debo decirte que para ser tu primera vez en el trampolín, no lo hiciste nada mal. Aprendes rápido.

-¡No te burles de mi!- le gritó enojado y visiblemente nervioso

Su sonrisa se borró y con una expresión un poco triste dijo...

-No lo hago, sabes que nunca haría eso...

La expresión severa del guerrero se ablandó al instante.

Es verdad, aunque al principio tuvo ciertas dificultades para saltar correctamente, en vez de reírse como cualquier otro hubiera hecho en su lugar, ella gentilmente le dio unos consejos, le ofreció su ayuda y redujo su velocidad para que pudieran acoplarse en los saltos.

-Lo sé...- acercó su mano a su rostro, en un gesto cariñoso. Ella sonrió débilmente tomando su mano

-Fue incómodo para ti ¿Cierto?

-Extraño pero me ayudó a comprender porqué prefieres entrenar sin usar tus poderes y porqué lo consideras hacer trampa- ella soltó una exclamación de gracia- Debo decir que es una forma de entrenamiento...

-¿Ridícula?- le interrumpió curvando las cejas con un poco de pena. Éste negó con la cabeza

-Poco común- le corrigió, para luego añadir- pero gratificante.

-Gracias y no te preocupes, no le diré esto a nadie- le aseguró

Éste retiró su mano de su rostro sin decir nada más.

-Permíteme.- pasó por su lado y abrió la puerta- Nos vemos dentro de un rato, primero voy a...

Una fuerte ventisca hizo que unas gotas golpearan directo sobre su cara, y tras un fuerte relámpago, la lluvia se intensificó.

-Oh no...- alzó la vista observando como los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo.

El nameku comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la salida, la verdad no le importaba mojarse y la lluvia no era un impedimento para volar.

-Espera Piccolo- le detuvo ella tomándolo del brazo- ¿A dónde vas?

-Al templo sagrado, ¿Dónde más?- un poco irritado, mirándola de reojo

-¿Con esta lluvia?

-No es problema para mí- dirigió su mirada hacia afuera

-Pero si te mojas, te puedes resfriar- insistió

-Yo no me enfermo- respondió secamente

En realidad dudaba si el guerrero gozaba de tan buena salud como decía pero sabía que cuando usaba ese tono, no había forma de convencerlo por lo que decidió no insistir y lo soltó.

-Entiendo...- bajó la mirada con un pequeño aire triste, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Piccolo.

Estaba en el umbral de la puerta observando el cielo, la lluvia continuaba cayendo incesantemente sobre la tierra convirtiéndola en lodo, el viento soplaba frio y fuerte y los relámpagos se intensificaron más.

-Nos vemos Piccolo...- se dio media vuelta aún cabizbaja

En eso, la puerta se cerró.

-Supongo que puedo quedarme un poco más

-¿Eh?- inquirió sorprendida volteando

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?- dijo cruzándose de brazos, mirando por una ventana.

Su mirada se iluminó y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-No, ninguno- negó con la cabeza, aún sonriente- Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras.

-¿Qué?- le devolvió la mirada

-¡E-es decir, quédate hasta que la lluvia pare!- se corrigió un tanto nerviosa y con un pequeño sonrojo apartando unos cabellos que le cubrían el rostro

Piccolo se percató como sus mejillas enrojecían nuevamente. Todavía le daba curiosidad sus reacciones y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. Definitivamente mentir no era su mejor virtud.

-Puedes usar el baño si quieres...- soltó ella de pronto, bajando la mirada

-¿Qué dices?- algo extrañado, no comprendía

-Pues dado que entrenaste y luego me ayudaste con las prácticas, imagino que quieres asearte...- intentó explicarle aún cabizbaja

Éste tardó un poco en responder.

-Tienes razón.- reconoció, no soportaba su propio olor. Ella alzó la mirada

-Ven, sígueme.- le pidió

El nameku se encontraba dándose un baño bajo la lluvia, el sonido y el tacto del agua cayendo sobre su piel resultaba algo muy relajante para él dado que jamás había practicado durante horas sin usar sus poderes y francamente, le dolía un poco algunos músculos, por lo que comenzó a hacerse unos masajes.

Mientras tanto, Kalula se encargaba de encontrarle ropa limpia buscando en el armario y en los cajones, la suya no tenía un olor muy agradable por lo que decidió tirarlas a la lavadora, no podía darle el lujo de que se quedara con su atuendo sucio.

Afortunadamente encontró algunas prendas olvidadas que dejaron sus hermanos y las dejó sobre la cama. Salió de habitación caminando en dirección hacia el baño y se detuvo detrás de la puerta

-Ahí te dejé ropa para que puedas cambiarte- le avisó y se retiró caminando hacia el living

Luego de unos minutos, el nameku salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y observó por unos breves instantes a la chica, quien estaba sentada en el sofá observando la lluvia por la ventana.

Al llegar a la habitación, lo primero que encontró sobre la cama fue unas prendas que no eran para nada su agrado, pensó que Kalula quería gastarle una broma y se dispuso a buscar su conjunto púrpura pero después de un rato y para su desgracia, no la encontró por ningún lado.

-Maldición...- masculló entre dientes bastante molesto, a no ser que quisiera pasear por la casa desnudo no tenía otra opción más que ponérselas.

La peli verde se encontraba sentada en el sofá observando las gotas de agua caer sobre el vidrio, absorta en algunos de sus pensamientos.

-Muy graciosa...- dijo una voz tras de si, con cierto malestar.

Al voltear la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y un pequeño rubor surgió en sus mejillas. El nameku vestía una camiseta blanca, pantalones oscuros, una chaqueta marrón y zapatos deportivos

Era la primera vez que lo veía sin su conjunto púrpura y la verdad... Se veía muy atractivo...

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de hablar, saliendo de su trance.

-¿Cómo dices?- no comprendía

-¿En donde escondiste mi ropa?- se cruzó de brazos

-Te equivocas Piccolo- negó con la cabeza levantándose del sofá- no la escondí

-¿Entonces?- un poco irritado

-La puse en la lavadora porque estaba sucia- le explicó un poco nerviosa

-¿Que dijiste?- repitió con una pizca de incredulidad

-A-asi es... Sé que estas molesto pero no podía dejar que usaras de nuevo tu ropa, su olor no era...- vaciló unos momentos bajando la mirada y tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas- muy agradable que digamos...- el nameku frunció un poco el ceño como respuesta- Por eso te di ropa limpia, sé que no es tu estilo pero era lo único que tenía...

Se la quedó mirando con expresión molesta por unos momentos más hasta que la suavizó. Es verdad, ni siquiera él mismo podía soportar su propio olor a sudor y en el fondo, agradecía el gesto que tuvo Kalula que amablemente le ofreció ropa limpia para que pudiera usar en estos momentos.

-No tardes mucho- soltó él de repente, después de un rato

-¿Hm.?- alzó la vista un poco confundida

-¿No piensas bañarte?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, si! ¡Claro!- asintió

-Entonces ve...

-Si.- pasó por su lado evitando tocarlo pero antes de caminar por el pasillo, le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- No te preocupes, dentro de unos minutos tu traje estará listo.

-Entiendo.

-Y Piccolo...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es la primera vez que te veo usar ropa terrícola y para ser sincera...- le echó un pequeño vistazo y se ruborizó un poco sin querer- te ves muy bien así...

-Mejor ve a bañarte.- masculló entre dientes frunciendo el ceño y desviando la mirada, no quería que notara sus mejillas encendidas. Ella se retiró.

Mientras que la joven se bañaba, el guerrero entrenaba mentalmente en su típica postura de meditación desde un rincón, sentía que de verdad lo necesitaba.

En medio de aquella fase de paz, su mente le trajo recuerdos de lo que había pasado en la última batalla.

Aún podía recordarlo perfectamente...

_Flashback_

 _-Ahora díganme ¿Cuál es su segundo deseo?_

 _-¡Bien, nuestro segundo deseo es que traigas las almas de Herion y Kalula a la Tierra!- le pidió animadamente la peli turquesa_

 _-Lo intentaré...- sus ojos rojos volvieron a brillar por unos segundos y cuando se apagaron dijo- He traído de regreso el alma a quienes ustedes conocen como Herion a la Tierra_

 _Algunos soltaron pequeñas exclamaciones de alegría._

 _-Pero no puedo traer el alma de esa mujer llamada Kalula._

 _-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué no?- se alteró Bulma_

 _-Porque su alma no se encuentra en el otro mundo. No puedo conceder deseos que estén mas allá de mis límites- les explicó con rigidez_

 _-¿Qué?- murmuró Goku incrédulo_

 _-¿Su alma... No se encuentra en el otro mundo...?- dijeron los niños_

 _El nameku se arrodilló, aún con la chica en brazos y la bajó cuidadosamente, recostándola en su regazo. Su mirada, que al principio tenía un brillo esperanzador, se apagó._

 _-"Ya entiendo. Kalula permaneció mucho tiempo unida a la llama del dragón y al usar su poder hasta el punto máximo, consumió sus fuerzas vitales y fue absorbida por él..."- dedujo para sus adentros el nameku, mientras observaba fijamente a la joven entre sus brazos_

 _Un silencio helado y abrumador se apoderó del templo por unos cuantos minutos. Nadie pudo disimular el impacto que causó aquella noticia._

 _-¿Van a decirme... Cuál es su tercer deseo?- les preguntó un poco incómodo, después de un rato._

 _-Si, trae de regreso a Herion a la Tierra por favor- le pidió esta vez Krilin, sin poder ocultar su pesar en la voz_

 _-Esta bien, lo haré._

 _Sus ojos volvieron a brillar por tercera vez y en un parpadeo, el peli azul apareció enfrente de todos._

 _-¿Ah? ¿Qué?- balbuceó éste, desconcertado_

 _-¡Herion!_

 _-E-es cierto, he sido resucitado...- se miró ambas manos, aún sin salir de su asombro._

 _-Sus tres deseos han sido cumplidos, ahora me retiro._

 _El Dios Dragón desapareció, las esferas se elevaron y se separaron tomando cada una diferentes direcciones del mundo. El cielo comenzó a aclararse._

 _No podía ser cierto._

 _No podía._

 _No lo creían._

 _Las lágrimas no tardaron en aflorar en los ojos de las mujeres y en los más pequeños._

— _No… —Musitó Kojiro, negándose a creerlo, cuando la vio tendida en el regazo del nameku, con aquel tono de piel tan propio de la muerte._

 _Solo Dios sabía de donde había sacado las fuerzas necesarias para correr rápidamente hacia allí y confirmar la más terrible de las noticias._

 _Piccolo, quien tomaba la mano de la joven, posó la mirada en el muchacho._

— _Fue muy valiente —Le dijo, en un intento vano de consuelo._

 _El rostro de la muchacha lucía como si estuviera plácidamente dormida, y si no fuera por algunas salpicaduras de sangre en su rostro y sus heridas que habían estropeado sus ropas, cualquiera diría que estaba sumida en un profundo sueño._

 _Kim y Kunihiro cayeron de rodillas cerca del cuerpo de la joven, y lo contemplaron en silencio._

— _No es justo —Gruñó Gohan en una mezcla de rabia y tristeza, examinando a la muchacha con pena y consolando a su novia, quien lloraba silenciosamente entre sus brazos_

 _Goku se mordió el labio y apoyó una mano en el hombro del namekiano, quien parecía estar realmente afectado._

— _No se ha ido —Se adelantó el boxeador, antes de que alguien le dijera algo._

— _Koji, ella ya no…_

— _No —le interrumpió a Krilin, sin apartar la mirada de su hermana, quien yacía plácidamente en el regazo de Piccolo._

— _Ella está…_

 _En un arrebato de desasosiego, tomó a su hermana de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla con algo de brusquedad._

— _¡Kalula, te estoy hablando! ¡Kalula! ¡Despierta por favor!_

 _Todos contemplaron la escena con pena como la expresión de todos los etherion cambiaban drásticamente. Podían notar como en un principio no habían querido aceptar lo que estaban viendo, y como ahora lo estaban aceptando, cayendo en la realidad, por más terrible que fuese._

 _-Kalula...- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, desistiendo por fin y soltándola- ¡Mentirosa! ¡Dijiste que no ibas a morir!- exclamó furioso_

 _-No tenías que sacrificar tu vida... Por salvarnos...- las lágrimas del esgrimista comenzaron a caer_

 _-¿Por qué...?- cayó de rodillas, los ojos de Kentaro se cegaban ante la tristeza- Primero a mamá, después a papá y ahora esto..._

 _-A fin de cuentas, hemos perdido lo que más queremos en esta vida...- musitó Kunihiro, con voz quebrada y llevó ambas manos a su rostro, cubriéndoselo._

 _Se había acabado. Todo. Su amabilidad, su tolerancia, y su impulsividad. Su modestia, su sonrisa, su determinación, terquedad, su característica inocencia, entrenamientos, sus artes culinarias e inofensivas bromas._

 _Todo. Definitivamente todo._

 _Piccolo miró el rostro de Kalula, se sentía miserable y saber que no pudo confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, lo hacia sentir aún peor. Se maldecía por haber sido tan cobarde y por haber callado, ella ahora jamás lo sabrá._

 _-"Solo la fuerza más poderosa del mundo, traerá la vida a aquello extinguido…"_

 _No comprendía por qué su mente le había traído aquellas palabras ni por qué las estaba recordando justo ahora._

 _Suspiró. No, aún no era tarde._

 _Tomó deliberadamente una de sus manos, la cual estaba empezando a tornarse fría. Acercó poco a poco su rostro y cerrando sus ojos, unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso._

 _La tristeza, el dolor y el sufrimiento eran tan inmensos e inminentes en esos momentos que nadie se percató de aquel gesto. Al separarse, le devolvió una mirada intensa y fija pero con un cierto brillo de tristeza en sus ojos._

 _Algo sucedió... Todos abrieron sus ojos con asombro..._

 _El cuerpo de la joven se iluminó por completo de una luz blanca plateada, era cálida y resplandeciente y transmitía una sensación de tranquilidad. Cuando esa luz cesó, comenzó a mover los parpados hasta abrir sus ojos._

 _-Piccolo...- musitó, en un hilito de voz, éste abrió los ojos sorprendido- muchachos...- dirigió su mirada hacia su familia, los cuales estaban en shock y volviendo a mirar al namekusei dijo...- ¿Lo ven? Prometí que me encargaría de protegerlos a todos...- sonrió débilmente_

 _Y cumplió... Cumplió con su promesa..._

 _El nameku no pudo reprimir la sonrisa de alivio que se le escapó de los labios. Sus hermanos, ahora con lágrimas de felicidad, se apresuraron a saludarla con efusividad._

 _La joven, que aún se encontraba en un estado de semi inconsciencia, no podía enfocar con exactitud, y mucho menos comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo pero luego de que estaba recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de sus hermanos, la ayudaron a enclarecerle el panorama._

 _-Cuanto me alegro...- susurró él, antes de soltarla._

_Fin flashback_

Abrió los ojos despertando de su meditación, recordar aquello le hizo sentir una sensación particular en el pecho. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo de perder a alguien en ese momento y tampoco imaginó que aquel acontecimiento lo tocaría de una manera tan profunda y aquel beso...

Sin duda y muy en el fondo, deseaba volver a repetirlo (reconocerlo no le daba mucha gracia) pero el hecho de que su orgullo aún chocara contra sus sentimientos y su moral como guerrero, le era fastidioso.

-Rayos...- murmuró gruñendo desviando la mirada y volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, se sentía molesto

Temía que si lo hacía, se volvería un hábito pero lo que más le molestaba era que el deseo de repetir aquello no desaparecía y se hacía cada vez más grande. Estaba volviendo a sentir presión y le irritaba bastante.

-¿Piccolo?- le habló una voz

Volvió a abrir los ojos y al azar la vista, éstos se abrieron un poco de sorpresa por unos segundos pero pronto recobró la compostura.

La joven traía puesto un sencillo pero lindo vestido tipo solera blanco estampado de flores de diferentes colores, el cabello suelto y unas sandalias bajas con piedras.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó un poco preocupada

-Si, ¿Por qué?- dijo como si nada.

-Porque hasta hace un rato estabas gruñendo...

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, estoy bien- respondió secamente, desviando la mirada.

Sin embargo, ella no estaba muy convencida de ello.

Bajó la mirada con un pequeño halo de tristeza, algo que no pasó por alto para el namekusei

-"Ojalá pudiera romper esa barrera..."- Pensó con pena

-Bien- relajó su postura de meditación, ella lo miró atenta- ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?- se cruzó de brazos, expectante

-Pues...- dirigió su mirada a una de las ventana- aún sigue lloviendo por lo que no podemos salir a entrenar.

-Que observadora- se mofó el, sarcástico

-Tal vez...- continuó ignorándolo y volviendo a mirarlo- ¿Ver algo en la televisión?- sugirió

Éste se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras.- respondió indiferente.

Ambos se encontraban nuevamente en el living sentados en un sillón doble con una pequeña distancia entre ellos, él estaba cruzado de brazos con expresión seria y los ojos cerrados mientras que ella cambiaba los canales con el control remoto tratando de sintonizar un buen programa hasta que un fuerte y estruendoso relámpago apareció de repente provocando un apagón. Todo lo que funcionaba con electricidad no servía.

-¡Genial!- se quejó abiertamente el namekusei

-Oh no...- musitó ella, dejando cuidadosamente el control en una pequeña mesa- no puede estar pasando esto justo ahora.

-Si tienes velas, seria un buen momento para usarlas ¿No crees?- espetó

-Lo siento pero no- se lamentó sinceramente, el nameku frunció levemente el ceño molesto- pero no te preocupes, voy a salir a comprar algunas.

-Tonterías...

Se levantó del sillón y caminó un par de pasos hasta toparse con la pequeña mesa, colocó su mano abierta boca abajo por encima e hizo aparecer dos velas pequeñas encendidas.

-Increíble- se sorprendió ella- no sabía que podías hacer eso.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí- dijo, sin voltear a verla

-¿Podrías contarme?

Éste volteó y observó que ella estaba palpando el sillón, invitándolo a sentarse nuevamente a su lado. Le hizo caso y fue a sentarse.

-¿Qué quieres saber ahora que no sepas ya?- se cruzó de brazos

-Todo... —inquirió, un poco nerviosa y jugando con sus dedos—. Tus gustos, tus errores, tus defectos…

-¿Para que quieres conocer mis defectos y errores?- un poco extrañado

Ella se quedó meditándolo por unos segundos.

-Para aprender a quererte con ellos —Respondió, mirándolo con seguridad—. Con tus errores, defectos, inseguridades, temores... Todo es valioso para mi cuando se trata de saber más sobre ti.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba esa respuesta.

Se la quedó observando levemente ruborizado sin saber qué decirle y qué pensar que solo apartó la mirada un poco incómodo

-Pero si no quieres, no puedo forzarte a hacerlo...- sonrió comprendiendo haciendo una breve pausa y prosiguió— Tengo entendido que tu padre era el Gran Piccolo Daimaku, me dijeron que era muy fuerte y que casi acaba con Goku hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Quien te dijo eso?- Preguntó de manera un poco brusca, mirándola de reojo. Aquello era demasiada información

Ella se ruborizó.

-Nadie. Simplemente lo oí cuando caminaba por las montañas —Balbuceó.

Piccolo entrecerró los ojos.

—Es la excusa más estúpida que me has dicho hasta ahora, Kalula. —Y soltando un suspiro para conservar la calma, inquirió—. ¿Ha sido Gohan, cierto?

—Eso no es importante, solo quería saber quién era... —musitó, mirando con decepción las velas. No quería delatar a Gohan.

—Asi veo.- posó sus ojos en el techo— Lo que te dijeron es verdad, él era mi padre —Respondió, ella lo miró de reojo

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Murió en manos de Goku hace mucho tiempo —Tajó.

—Oh...-soltó como entendido- lo siento, no debí preguntar- un poco apenada

-No te preocupes, no me afecta en absoluto hablar de eso- respondió sin darle mucha importancia observando las velas

-¿Anhelabas ser como él?

Éste asintió sin mirarla.

-Hace mucho tiempo había jurado vengar la muerte de mi padre asesinando a Goku con mis propias manos y después de eso, seguir con sus planes de conquistar al mundo.

-Pero no lo hiciste, ¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Él cerró los ojos.

-Cuando Raditz, el hermano mayor de Goku nos atacó, él se sacrificó para que pudiéramos derrotarlo. Murió a causa de mi makankosappo- ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa- y con la muerte de mi padre vengada, ya no le veía ningún sentido seguir con sus planes de dominar el mundo.

-Ya veo...- dijo comprendiendo- después de eso, te dedicaste a entrenar a Gohan ¿No es así?

El nameku abrió los ojos y la miró serio

-Creo que no hace falta contarte esa versión de la historia- supuso

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-No, pero hay reconocer que deja un gran mensaje sobre la amistad- sonrió con ternura.

Se la quedó observando levemente ruborizado.

-¿No me juzgarás por ello?- preguntó, impresionado.

-Como te lo había dicho antes, lo que hayas hecho no me hará cambiar de opinión sobre lo que pienso hoy de ti- dijo tranquilamente.

Continuaron hablando sobre cualquier tema durante horas, sin electricidad y bajo las condiciones climáticas era lo único que podían hacer. Por lo menos tenían algo con qué entretenerse.

La joven se dio cuenta que conversar con él era algo complicado. Se limitaba a responder con monosílabos o secamente, a menos que pasara algo relevante. Era muy distinto a ella, que si bien no era alguien a quien le gustaba parlotear sin parar pero tampoco se quedaba callada mucho tiempo.

Kalula era la clase de persona que no le gustaba los silencios incomodos, porque para ella, le traían recuerdos poco agradables de su pasado. Sin embargo, con Piccolo había aprendido a convivir con ellos, por más que le pesara. No solo eran inevitables, sino que a veces se sorprendía a si misma buscándolos, dado a que no quería incomodarlo por una u otra razón. Todavía no entendía bien su relación con él.

-No lo tienes- soltó él de repente

-¿Eh?- confundida, no comprendía

-Tu... Collar...- le señaló el cuello

-Ah eso...- llevó su mano a su cuello sobándoselo- Ya no lo necesito

-No me digas que lo perdiste.

Ella negó con la cabeza

-En estos momentos esta en buenas manos...- aseguró

-Entiendo, se lo diste a tus hermanos antes que se marcharan- no le pareció extraño, ya que ellos tambien sentían exactamente lo mismo que ella por sus progenitores. Y adaptando un rostro mas serio, dijo -Pero hay algo que no entiendo, se suponía que era lo mas valioso para ti ¿Por qué se los diste?- la miró fijamente prestándole atención

Ella suspiró y volvió a fijar su mirada en las velas.

-Porque me di cuenta que aferrarme al pasado, no me permitiría avanzar ni ver hacia el futuro- murmuró, un tanto perdida en sus pensamientos- Me tomó tiempo comprenderlo pero ahora sé que los recuerdos que tengo de mis padres y lo que viví con ellos, son mucho más valiosos que una fotografía.

Piccolo notó de reojo que lentamente ella se fue tirando hacia él de costado, apoyando suavemente su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Y gracias a ti, sé que ellos están bien. Mirándome y cuidándome como siempre lo han hecho desde algún lugar hermoso del paraíso. No voy a negar que los echo de menos pero saber que me están observando, es suficiente para mi.

Él tímidamente, le rodeó la espalda con su brazo. Estaba sorprendido, no esperaba tales palabras salir de sus labios ni tal acto de su parte, algo que no le molestó en lo mas mínimo.

Indudablemente Kalula había cambiado: la chiquilla llorona y debilucha de antes había desaparecido dejando ver a la nueva y mejorada etherion, alguien determinada, valiente y con gran fuerza de voluntad. Si hubiera sido la misma de siempre, se habría puesto a llorar amargamente pero en cambio ahora, aquellos recuerdos de su pasado los recordaba bajo un semblante tranquilo y sereno.

El significado de la palabra "familia" aún le era un tanto extraño pero para ella definitivamente era algo que abarcaba muchas cosas.

-En la batalla contra Akuma, no creí que hablaría con tu padre en ese momento- le confesó, hasta a él todavía le costaba trabajo creerlo.

Ella se separó un poco de él para poder observarlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?- el guerrero notó un brillo en sus ojos, sabía que al tratarse de él no podía pelear contra la curiosidad

-Fue algo extraño, me tomó por sorpresa que haya aparecido en ese momento pero al verlo...- dudó por unos segundos- de inmediato sentí un gran respeto hacia él, algo que jamás me había pasado con un extraño.

-Lo sé...- asintió comprendiendo, imaginó cual pudo haber sido ser la razón.

-Gracias a él, supe de dónde ha heredado Kentaro su don de la percepción.- medio sonrió de lado

Kalula asintió.

-Pero sé que eso no fue lo único que notaste- habló convencida, él soltó una exclamación de gracia- Kenta es su misma imagen

-Lo mismo dijo sobre ti y tu madre, heredaste más sus rasgos que los suyos.

-Si, es verdad...- sonrió un poco apenada, sonrojándose sin querer.

Un pequeño silencio reino entre ellos por unos momentos. La lluvia parecía interminable.

-Ven.- dijo él de repente.

-¿Qué?- soltó extrañada

El guerrero se recostó en el sillón, apoyando su cabeza en uno de los cojines y estirando su cuerpo. Luego tomó a la chica de la muñeca y de un pequeño tirón, la recostó sobre su pecho.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida y con un ligero toque violáceo en sus mejillas, su reacción era totalmente inesperada.

No sabía si esto estaba bien ni tenía idea de porqué había hecho eso pero al sentir como la envolvía con sus fuertes brazos y sus manos tocando su espalda, hombros y cabello, no pudo pensar más. Sus caricias le resultaban muy agradables que se acurrucó apoyando su cabeza en su pecho adquiriendo una pequeña y dulce sonrisa en los labios y cerrando sus ojos, era cálido y cómodo como una almohada.

-Había olvidado esta sensación- dijo él mientras le acariciaba su espalda con ambas manos

-Yo tambien...- respondió ella con voz queda

—¿Qué dirían los demás si nos vieran así? —Preguntó el namekusei un poco avergonzado mientras ella descansaba sobre su pecho

—Creo que nos harían una fiesta o algo así- dijo sin poder esconder la diversidad en la voz- desde hace un tiempo varios quieren vernos juntos.

—Lo han conseguido —Sonrió débilmente.

Ella se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

—Piccolo...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Exactamente tu y yo... ¿Qué somos?

Esa pregunta lo había descolocado bastante, pero ahora que lo decía, es verdad ¿Exactamente qué eran ellos dos?

Lo cierto era que Kalula se había comportado realmente muy bien durante esas semanas. Las numerosas veces que lo había vuelto a besar en lugares públicos había sido en momentos en los cuales nadie se hallaba cerca y mantenía perfectamente las apariencias cuando se encontraban con los demás pero... Él sabía que en el fondo, le dolía su actitud indiferente que tenia hacia ella en ocasiones y era natural que se confundiera por mas que lo negara. Tras saber eso, no pudo evitar sentir culpabilidad. Estaba siendo injusto con ella.

-Pues... Ya no puedo verte como mi compañera de entrenamiento solamente, amiga o alumna.

Kalula parpadeó, temiendo haber interpretado mal su lectura entre lineas.

—¿En serio? —Repitió levantando la cabeza de su pecho y mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Quieres decir que...?

-Asi es...- puntualizó cerrando los ojos- ¿O acaso te doy vergüenza?

—¡No! —Se apresuró a decir—. No es eso. Es que…

—Con el tiempo, los secretos salen a la luz- le recordó- Algún día se preguntarán porque me miras tanto todo el tiempo…

Ella apartó la mirada un tanto avergonzada. Era cierto que varias veces él la había pillado observándolo de más en público.

-¿Soy tan obvia?- cuestionó con cierta timidez volviendo a mirarlo

-Si.

-Que horror...- murmuró avergonzada- lo siento, prometo ser más disimulada.

Él le acarició la cabeza en un gesto cariñoso

-Ambos trabajaremos en eso.- ella parpadeó un par de veces incrédula- Jamas dije que eras la única ¿O si?- Reconoció, soltando un suspiro, no muy orgulloso de su comportamiento con respecto a ella.

-N-no... Claro que no...- balbuceó aún sin poder creérselo.

Ambos miraban los ojos de su pareja, la de él era intensa y fija mientras que la de ella dulce y pacífica y sin que los dos pudieran preverlo, acercaron sus rostros y unieron sus labios en un tierno beso.

Piccolo nunca se había sentido tan pleno y liberado. En aquel momento se sentía incapaz de pensar al mundo como otro lugar que no fuera únicamente de Kalula y él. El universo se habia reducido únicamente en eso y lo demás no existía. Todo lo otro había dejado de tener sentido.

La peli verde se sentía exactamente igual, plena, liberada. Sentia que el corazón le atravesaría del pecho por sus fuertes palpitaciones, no podía pedir nada más. Sentir los labios del namekusei que tanto le gustaba en contacto con los suyos, era como tocar el cielo con las manos, un sueño que no se quería despertar.

Cuando el beso de los protagonistas terminó, unas pequeñas luces entraron por la ventana.

-Ya paro de llover- constató ella observando por la ventana

Ambos combatientes no pudieron evitar la sorpresa momentánea en sus rostros, es decir, ¿Se habían estado besando durante tanto tiempo?

-Ya podemos salir a entrenar- ella se sentó en el sillón y sopló ambas velas apagándolas

Su compañero no respondió y la tomó de la mano. Ella pegó un respingo por la sorpresa

-El entrenamiento puede esperar un poco.- dijo él.

-Pero Piccolo...

-Además, tu misma lo dijiste que no hay porque precipitarse- le recordó tranquilamente- y que tomemos un descanso.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y volvió a recostarse sobre su pecho. Era la primera vez que encontraba al guerrero con la guardia baja.

El resto del día se quedaron allí juntos, conversando sobre temas de la vida y algunos recuerdos del pasado de cada uno.

 _"-Sr. Piccolo, comprendo que se sienta presionado y perdido pero mantener en secreto algo que ya es obvio, lo esta matando por dentro y usted lo sabe. Si le dice lo que siente, no solo se quitará una carga de encima, también... Estará al lado de la persona que significa mucho para usted..."_

-"Cuanta razón tenías Gohan... Te lo agradezco..."- reconoció para sus adentros mientras observaba a Kaila dormir tranquila y cómodamente sobre su pecho

Ciertamente aquello le hacía sentirse un poco extraño por dentro pero por alguna razón no le molestaba. Al contrario, se sentía muy a gusto que inevitablemente abrazó más fuerte a la chica atrayéndola mas a su pecho.

 _-"En algún momento deberás renunciar a tu orgullo..."_

Éste soltó una exclamación de ironía, tras recordar las palabras de Kentaro.

 _-"Porque tú tambien le gustas mucho..."_

No podía creer cuanta ayuda había recibido en ese entonces...

Resultaba increíble como habían resultado las cosas que hubo alguna vez entre ellos para que pudieran terminar así. Jamás había imaginado que la presencia de Kaila se había vuelto lentamente cada vez más indispensable en su vida, y simplemente no le apetecía hacer nada que no pudiera hacer sin que la muchacha estuviera presente.

 _"—El orgullo... Algunas veces puede ser tu peor enemigo y por culpa de ello, pierdes muchas cosas..."_

Las palabras de Keitaro le llegaron a la mente súbitamente.

 _-"¿Ella significa tanto para ti?"_

 _El nameku asintió secamente._

 _-"¿Vale la pena?"_

 _-"Si...- frunció aun más el ceño molesto, al sentir como su rostro ardía"_

 _-"No dudes más y hazlo entonces..."_

-"Se los agradezco a ambos y tambien a usted, Keitaro..."- sonrió el namekusei


End file.
